Ren Shimosawa
Ren Shimosawa portrayed by Toru Uchikado is a recurring character on the NBC science fiction drama series Heroes Reborn. Charater Overview He is a internet famous gamer. Ren tries to convince Miko Otomo that she is an online computer character named "Katana Girl". He helps her as she seeks to complete her mission. Heroes Reborn In "Brave New World (Reborn)" Ren goes to Miko's apartment, he enters and he tells her that he got her address as part of a secret message that he received from a computer game but Miko tells him that he's made a mistake and she puts him out. Ren then shows back up with a comic of Katana girl so that he can prove to Miko that he's right, she denies it but he starts to read specific details from the comic to her but she doesn't car and kicks him out again but before he goes, he leaves the comic on her table. In "Odessa" Ren shows up at Miko's Apartment again and sees that the door is open, so he enters and in one of the rooms, he sees the computer is on and the monitor is showing Katana girl fighting samurai's in "Evernow", seeing that she needs assistance, he logs on to the game and helps her out. In "Under the Mask" Ren enters the Yamagato Tower looking for Miko, he notices all of the guards she took out, then he sees Harris Prime and Erica Kravid with Miko's sword, he takes a picture of them. Ren bumps into a worker at the tower on purpose and is able to swipe her card. He sees Prime about to cut Miko and he distracts him then Miko cuts off his hand and Miko and Ren run away. Miko tells him that she doesn't have her sword and Ren tells her that Erica Kravid took it with her to Colorado. In "The Needs of the Many" Ren is in a taxi with Miko, he is buying plane tickets to America but the cab drivers tell him it will cost a lot for a last minute flight. Ren tells him money is not a problem because he is "internet-famous". He shows Miko his phone, he has two thousand followers and over a million subscribers. The cab driver has mistaken him for a porn star, Miko laughs. Ren lets the driver know that he's a gamer. Ren starts streaming and tells everyone that he's with the real "Katana girl", he tells everyone to dress up as their favorite character and show up at Renautas tomorrow. He notices that Miko is veryquiet on the plane, its because she's thinking about what M.F. Harris said to her, so he cheers her up. They arrive at Renautus. In "The Lion's Den" Ren and Miko sneak into Renautas. He and Miko are following Prime through the halls of Renautas in hope that he would lead them to the sword, they are nearly captured but Miko scales the wall and saves Ren as well. They find Harris and sees that he has the sword, Harris throws it into the back of his car but before he could drive away, Ren puts his phone with GPS on the car and tracks it to Erica Kravid's house. He is waiting outside of Erica's house for Miko, then she appears and goes into the game, he has his own portable version of the game and he plays with her. In "Game Over", Ren is at a coffee shop helping Miko through the game. One moment he is looking at the Eternal Fortress and the next moment its gone, Ren is shocked. Miko comes back to the real world and they find the real world counter part of the Eternal Fortress, so that Miko can enter from there, so once they arrive, Miko goes back into the game and he plays it to help her through, they face a gigantic samurai and defeat him. Ren's battery dies, so he hops the fence and hides in a crate. Ren is still hiding in the container and he watches on as Quentin Frady and Noah Bennet come in and start shooting. Ren fights his way out of the container and says that Miko can save Hiro Nakamura. Richard tells him that the only way for Hiro to be free is for Miko to sacrifice herself. Then 3 Prime clones come out of the elevators holding guns along with "The Shadow", they begin shooting at all of them, causing them to hide behind the bullet proof glass. Before Miko goes back in the game, he tells her that he doesn't care that she wasn't born but created and that he loves her, just before she sacrifices herself. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae", Ren is in a coffee shop and he's attempting to login to Evernow but he can't. In "11:53 to Odessa", Ren is on a Evernow chat room, he wants to know if anyone has seen Katana Girl but no one has. He becomes frustrated, he then looks up and sees the Red Samurai, Ren follow him out of the coffee shop. Ren is running through the streets, he's still following the red samurai, he follows him right into a dojo, the samurai was Hachiro Otomo but this is not real Hachiro, it's only a construct sent by the real one. The samurai tells Ren that he has a mission. He tells Ren that Miko is alive but not for long, she needs his help. He gives a Ren a key and tells him to find a time traveler to take him to the future, they key is a bridge between the present and the future. In "Company Woman", Ren gets off a Gateway bus and is soon approached by several guards, they search his name and it appears as approved, they then give him a ID chip and tell him to register in order to get his watch. He enters the lobby of Gateway, he is greeted by a worker, she scans his ID chip and goes to get his watch. He just happens to sit down on a bench next to Emily, he asks her is she okay but there is clearly something bothering her. She tells him that her friend is about to make a mistake in trusting Erica then he tells her that he's looking for the master of time and space and they soon come to the conclusion that they're talking about the same person. He and Emily enter a building, he tells her that the building is designed exactly like a level from Evernow, they get into the elevator which should take them to the main room and the only way to start it is by using the necklace that Hachiro gave hmi, the necklace is the Helix symbol. Memorable Quotes *"Leroy Jenkins" (Odessa) *"I am internet-famous" (The Needs of the Many) Trivia * Ren is a famous gamer. Gallery 1x01_Ren.jpg 1x02_Ren.jpg 1x04_Ren.jpg 1x05_Ren.jpg 1x06_Ren_climbing.jpg 1x06_Ren_hiding.jpg 1x10_Ren_with_head_peice.jpg 1x10_Ren_with_Helix.jpg Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Recurring Characters